Physics Lesson
by Padfoot124
Summary: Just a little one-shot of a Rose10 high school A! Fluff makes the world go round, so that's what you're going to get. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! Please comment what you thought, I want to know how I'm doing and what I can do to improve.


Rose dumped her overflowing backpack on the library chair. She flopped down next to it and let out a groan, her back muscles stiff from carrying the loathsome thing.

The school year's almost done, she reminded herself. Just three more weeks… and seven exams.

She missed the beginning of the year, where although experiencing her first year in high school had been slightly overwhelming, it had been a fun, new experience. Now is was just homework, tests, and more homework.

Rose wanted to yell at her physics teacher – a whole research paper in one night?! It wasn't possible! She grabbed her laptop and science notes from her bright pink bag and then rummaged through it, able to scavenge a semi-crumpled piece of paper and a pencil. Opening her laptop, Rose stared at her bulging binder, and groaned again. She'd probably have to pull off another all-nighter.

"Excuse me?"

A voice sounded behind her and she whipped around, settling her gaze on the skinny brown-haired figure standing between the book shelves. Rose recognized him as John Smith, a boy who was in a couple of her classes.

"Is that seat taken?" He gestured to the chair across from her. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sitting there?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! I mean, no – I don't mind." She noticed there were other empty tables around the area, but she gave him a friendly smile.

He returned the smile, and Rose observed that he had very white teeth. "Thanks!" he replied, and sat down in the chair, shrugging off his large blue backpack. "It's Rose, isn't? I'm John." He stuck out his hand.

She was taken aback for a moment at the formal greeting, but regained her sense of manners and shook his hand. "Yeah, Rose Tyler. I've seen you around before, you're in my physics and history class." Her hand was slightly smaller than his, and as she grasped his hand she noticed that they fit perfectly together, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Both of them didn't notice that they maintained the grip for slightly longer then what would be considered normal. As they released each other's hands, a realization struck Rose as she remembered another detail about John. "Wait a sec, you're the one who won that science fair in April! It was a big clock you made from old car parts, right? That was brilliant!"

John flushed slightly at the praise coming from the blonde girl. "Well, it wasn't _that_ amazing. Half the time I was just fooling around with gears and wires. All it took was a little jiggery-pokery and a screwdriver."

"Jiggery-pokery, eh? Is that a technical term?"

"I came first in jiggery-pokery! Didn't you take it in junior high?"

"Nah, I failed hullaballoo." They both laughed, and Rose felt the ice break a little.

John raised one eyebrow and asked her, "So, when did you start going to science fairs? You never really struck me as the 'sciency' type."

"Actually, I didn't go willingly. My mate Shareen dragged me along because her boyfriend had entered this lame moldy sandwich bread project." Rose shook her head at the memory. "You're right, though, about me not being very 'sciency.' Its research papers like these," she gestured towards her science notes and laptop, "that gets my brain all muddled up."

He leaned in closer to look at the papers she had indicated. Messy words and equations scribbled in black ink were scattered across the page, but he was able to read enough to realize she was working on the physics of the speed of light and sound project they had been assigned earlier that day.

"Ah, that research paper. I had a little trouble figuring it out, but I was able to get it eventually. I've already typed out at least half," John commented.

Rose's eyebrows flew up. "A little trouble? I've been trying to figure this out this piece of rubbish all afternoon!"

"Do you want me to show you a couple of things?" he offered. "The sound part's especially tricky; I'm surprised Mr. Finch is giving us this material so soon."

"That'd be great. I'm getting a headache just trying to keep all of these numbers in my head." She nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"Brilliant!" he replied. John stood up and moved to sit beside her. It was a small table, and when he pulled out the chair and sat down their shoulders were pressed against the other. Normally Rose might have moved away slightly, but she found herself not minding the contact, and stayed where she was. John also didn't show any signs of adjusting.

He surveyed her notes quickly, and then pointed to the top of the first page, where a complicated equation was written, along with other small numbers off to the side. "You see, when light travels at about 300,000 kilometers per hour, then…"

An hour later, Rose lay back in her chair, her mind wrapping around the theories and mechanics of light and sound travel John had simplified for her.

"I think I get it now," she said slowly, and then laughed. "I _understand_ how it works!"

John beamed at her. "The writing part of it should be easier, now. I'm glad I was able to help – I was worried I would just make everything even more confusing."

Rose shook her head, surprised that he would think that. "No, that was brilliant! Where did you learn all that? You're lucky to already know it."

She instantly regretted her words, as John's smile fell from his face, and his shoulders slumped. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "My family's made up of scientists. Mother, father, aunts, uncles, grandparents, even my brother's at a university studying chemistry. I'm not as lucky as you would think. Half the time they're off somewhere else, doing experiments and research. I don't see much of them. Also, everyone's expecting me take the same path, but…" he trailed off.

"But you don't want to," Rose finished for him, her voice soft.

"Yeah." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Rose had the sudden urge to ruffle her fingers through it as well.

"My mum and dad want me to become a doctor. And there's nothing wrong that," he hurried to add. "It's a good job, helping people. But I want to do something _different_ , you know, like traveling! I've always wanted to see places, explore the world." John's eyes lit up, and a faraway look came across his face. "Just imagine, Rose! The Great Wall of China! Egyptian pyramids! Mountains and meadows and cities and people… everything!" The light faded from his eyes, and the dejected tone entered his voice once more. "But that's probably not going to happen."

Rose felt a surge of sympathy for the boy beside her. She hugged him, surprised at her own impulsiveness, but felt it was the right thing to do. John stiffened slightly as he felt her arms wrap around him, but quickly relaxed and returned the embrace. Her soft blonde hair was pressed against the side of his face; it smelled of strawberries and cream, he noticed. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

It had been while since he'd hugged; his parents weren't the most affectionate people. They stayed that way for only a few moments, but to both of them it felt much longer. Eventually, they broke apart. Both of their cheeks were slightly pink, but the situation didn't feel awkward.

"Thanks," John said. "I needed that."

"Yeah. Well, at least you know what you want to do. I haven't got a clue where I'm going after high school," Rose replied.

"Oh, c'mon. There has to be something you dream of doing."

"I haven't really thought about it much. I mean, what am I going to do every day? Get up. Catch the bus. Go to work, eat chips, and go to bed. It sounds so dull, but it's the only life I've ever lived."

John took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "Rose Tyler, you don't have to live like you always have. You could do anything, that's what's so absolutely brilliant about people! We can achieve much more than the standards that we're set; you could find a cure for cancer, climb the highest mountain, write a best-selling novel or become the Pope's best friend. The possibilities are endless."

Rose looked at their hands, so perfectly fit together, and at that moment she believed she _could_ do anything. A smile split across her face as an idea formed in her mind. "I think I agree with you, travelin' sounds nice. How about this – since we can't go see the Eiffel Tower or explore the Amazon, let's travel to that café a couple blocks from here. We can get chips."

He grinned at her. "That sounds like the best plan I've heard all day. Oh, wait," he dug into his pockets. "No money," he said sheepishly.

"What kind of date are you? Come on then, tightwad. Chips are on me." They gathered up their papers and backpacks, and headed out of the library.

"Allon-sy!" John said.

Rose turned a confused face towards him. "What?"

"Allon-sy! It means 'let's go" in French. I'm taking French class second period. Now, what would be really brilliant if I met someone name 'Alonso,' because then I could say "allon-sy Alonso!"

Their laughter faded into the distance as they walked away hand in hand, on their first (but no less important) adventure.


End file.
